Characters in Planeshift (the TV Series)
Cast and characters The show features an ensemble cast of characters, focusing on the members of the adventuring party and a recurring group of allies and enemies. Principal characters: *Dessa as Dyr, a cleric warrior of Pelor. While on a mission to the dwarves, Dyr was caught in a blast that destroyed her right arm and leg, but nearby dwarven smiths were able to forge her new limbs from mithril. Though she was then considered dwarven property, Dyr later managed to escape with the help of Skjaldi, who had told her stories during her recovery and became her closest friend. Dyr is selfless by nature, preferring to place herself in dangerous situations in order to spare her friends. *Nicole Beharie as Skjaldi, a dwarf from the mountains. Unlike other dwarves, Skjaldi is uninterested in becoming a smith or craftsperson, and prefers to collect tales and songs, even though dwarves consider barding a frivolous occupation. Skjaldi is Dyr's closest friend, and generally remains level-headed in situations where others charge in. Though Skjaldi is a skilled tactician, her inexperience with the world outside the mountains sometimes makes her seem naive. *Kat Dennings as Gwinna, a young druid. Gwinna left her woodland home after she had a vision of herself and her companions, whom she hadn't yet met, at the head of a demon army. She is also a part-demon tiefling, heritage she was reluctant to share with her companions because of her earlier experiences of people wanting to kill her for her nature. Gwinna has a preternaturally intelligent wolf named Faolan as her companion. She is likely to try making friends with any animals or elementals she comes across before fighting them. *Rooney Mara as Lowen, an elven magician. Lowen appears generally fun-loving and carefree, preferring to drink, dance, and cover things in glitter or fire than to take a situation seriously. She comes from the Genth, a race of elves who believe in social climbing, power-grabbing, and naming powerful demons for profit; after accidentally reading a page from a book of names, Lowen ran away from home, and doesn't talk much about her past. She is a talented caster, and more clever than she lets on. *Chitrashi Rawat as Elliwick, a gnome from the capital city. Elliwick's family runs a crime syndicate, and she set out into the world to make a name for herself as an escape artist and thief. Elliwick loves fighting from shadows and getting what she wants in the sneakiest possible way. In third season she makes a bargain with a dragon from the plane of shadow, and becomes a being of shadow herself, able to instantly go from one shadow to another without detection. *Natalie Dormer and Lucy Liu as Zeth/"Aja", originally believed to be an aasimer by the group. Aja approached them asking for help dealing with an evil wizard called Faedrin, though it is later revealed that Faedrin is on the same side as the group, and that Aja is really a changling working for the villains. Though Aja has second thoughts and agrees to switch sides, she has little time to prove her new loyalties before being sent to the Abyss, after which she begins to act much more trustworthy and morally responsible. In third season it is revealed that the changling the group knows as Aja is in fact called Zeth, and was impersonating her friend, whom she thought was dead. Natalie Dormer plays Aja, the true aasimer, for the remainder of the series; both Dormer and Lucy Liu continue to portray Zeth. *Jason Momoa as Tsadok, a half-orc who attempts to kidnap the group outside of Alenhroft. After they escape, he approaches them to propose an alliance against the black dragon who is giving him orders. Tsadok is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, first the band of orcs he leads, and later the group, especially Dyr, for whom he develops feelings. Tsadok joins the group on a number of their adventures, proving a formidable ally. *Harmony Santana as Asmun, Dyr's younger sister. Asmun is extremely clever, and builds a ballista in order to help in the fight for her village. Later Asmun sets off alone for Sol in order to clear Dyr's name, and is joined by Alex, Shiori, and Moric. She eventually joins the party in order to assist them in their fight for the planes when they meet in Ellesmere. Recurring cast: *Celina Jade as Shiko, an information broker with ties to the Underground. Though she has occasionally been a source of useful information, she seems to be equal-opportunity regarding her sources, and is not much trusted by the group. *Takeshi Kaneshiro as Kyr, a rogue helping the paladins evacuate Alenhroft. He develops a friendship with Skjaldi, and attempts to help her even after he becomes compromised and is forced to work for the enemy. *Tom Hiddleston as Dusk, a shadow tiefling who attempts to kill Elliwick, and continues to have run-ins with the group. Though he is captured on their first meeting, Gwinna helps Dusk escape because he is a fellow tiefling and because he claimed to be breaking into the Abyss to rescue a friend. The rest of the group makes ongoing attempts to kill Dusk, but he warns Gwinna of danger on several occasions. Eventually the group kills him with an angelic sword, but because this was an accident, Gwinna immediately brings him back, this time in the body of a satyr. Dusk, now free of his namer, agrees to work for Gwinna. *Jasika Nicole as Aliea, a wizard from Ellesmere. After the senior wizards were taken and dispersed throughout the planes, Aliea became one of the most powerful casters on the material plane. After helping the group defeat a hydra, Aliea becomes a valuable ally, passing on information and occasionally providing assistance in battle. *Sasha Roiz as Adhun, Second in Command of the Paladin Order. Adhun frames Dyr for the murder of Marlesen, claiming that Dyr is a fallen paladin. *Callum Keith Rennie as Leon, a dragonslayer and sometime ally of Tsadok and Skjaldi. He possesses the red dragon orb, and tends to use it at inopportune moments. *Christopher Lee as the Lich, the powerful head of the Assassins Guild. *Lena Headey as Katariah, the Duchess of Ellesmere. She helps the group foil an attempt on the Queen's life. She is a canny ruler, and currently running the country in everything but name. *Chris Hemsworth as Alex, a minotaur who works as a merchant and sometimes as a bounty hunter. After helping the group to defend Dyr's home village, Alex takes Asmun on as an apprentice and agrees to travel with her. *Danai Gurira as Mave, a psionic warrior and mercenary leader hired to lead one of the three attacks on the Beastlands. *Alan Tudyk as Waret, a bard and follower of Mave. He runs the gathered conference of wizards in Ellesmere for the party, much to the party's chagrin at his grandstanding. *Aiden Turner as Vance, a cleric of Farlanghan and follower of Mave. *Vienna Teng as Shiori, a traveling bard who encounters Alex and Asmun on the road and becomes their traveling companion. Shiori has been all over the continent and has contacts in most cities; she claims that as a bard it is her business to know everyone, but unbeknownst to her companions she also works for an elite information network run by Shiko. *Michael Ealy as Moric, a paladin. Though he was originally a paladin of Hieronious, the God of Valor, he more recently joined an order dedicated to Bahamut, god of good dragons. Many of his friends and allies are dragons, although after recent world events they have started being hunted and killed. *Emma Watson as Lakal, the Planeswalker. *Jeremy Irons as Pryde, a lich mage, sometime Archmage of Ellesmere, in alliance with the Prismatic. Special guest stars: *Hugh Jackman as Faedrin, a wizard allied with the Gold's Champion. He is later banished to Hades by the group, at the behest of Zeth. *Tamhoh Penikett as Darren, a paladin who believes he has fallen because a hellcat appears when he tries to summon his mount. After discovering that the planes are colliding, he revises his views and becomes an ally to Skjaldi, agreeing to travel to Hades to rescue Faedrin. *Andrew Garfield as Sharn, a psionic drow first encountered by the party in a cave near Alenhroft. He later helps them fight against mindflayers and rescue Dyr's sister Asmun; at this time he claims he has no memory of having met the party before. *Joan Chen as Devran, a druid from the northern Shaws who asks the party's help with a pocket plane infecting her realm, and later assists in the fight against the Prismatic's followers. *Jaimie Alexander as the Third in Command of the Paladin Order. She is not involved in the corruption of the paladin order, and is still trying to do her best. *Katee Sackhoff as Lieutenant to the Third in Command. *Ralph Finnes as Dusk's Namer, a genth who makes Dusk do stuff he'd prob do anyway, you dumbasses. *Lizzy Caplan as the Queen, a young ruler not suited to the turmoil happening in her reign. The Queen makes friends with the Copper Dragon when she is sent away from the capital city during an assassination attempt. *Ian McKellan as the head priest of Pelor in Dyr's village. He served as Dyr's mentor for years before she went out into the world. *Benedict Cumberbatch as the prince of the underwater elven city. He is holding the Bronze orb, and arrests Skjaldi after she releases a tarrasque on his city. *Idris Elba as Abthek, a psionic warrior, tutor of other psionics, and watchman of the astral plane who assists Dyr, Skjaldi, and Elliwick in their retrieval of the Silver orb. *Nathan Fillion as Fang, an evil sentient dagger given form. Guest stars: *Eddie McClintock as the Man with Scales/Gold's Champion, who greets the group when they first arrive in Alenhroft, and offer them dragon scales, claiming this is a tradition of the autumn festival. Not much more is known about him, though it seems he was the Gold Dragon's chosen champion prior to his death. *Ellen Page as Kel, an ally of the group on several occasions. She is attempting to help save the dragon orbs, and hires the group to help her steal the Copper's orb from the Assassins Guild. *Gina Torres as Jos, the paladin in charge of the survivors at Alenhroft. She later takes Darren to Sol to face justice, and in Sol begins to investigate the corruption among the paladins. *Tom Mison as Callion, a wizard studying a portal into the Abyss with the help of Elliwick and Dusk. Though Dusk betrays and kills him, Callion still manages to help Elliwick escape, and gifts her with his wizard's tower. *Sean Bean as Ellesmere's Captain of the Guard. He refuses to believe in the hydra or to help the wizards, and after he sleeps through the battle, he must endure the indignity of a catchy song about his uselessness that Skjaldi composes and passes around the city. *Donald Glover and Danny Pudi as Roz and Gil, two guards in Ellesmere who mistake Gwinna for their Queen. Though they are thrown out of the guard for this mistake, they assist in the fight against the hydra, and later become personal bodyguards to the Duchess of Ellesmere. *Zachery Levi as Tyden, a paladin of Ellesmere who volunteers to assist in fighting the hydra by speaking with the Captain of the Guard and luring the hydra in to shore. *Glenn Close as Marlesen, the former Head of the Paladin order. She is killed by Adhun. *Rupert Grint as the Genie, a friendly spirit of the astral plane. *Zoe Saldana as Scyth, a githyanke pirate. She offers the party help in exchange for any information they can find about the whereabouts of a particular book. *Aamir Khan as Elliwick's father. *Richard Brooks as the assassin in the bar, Aja's contact in the Capital City. *Meryl Streep as Lowen's mother, Genth Noble who for the bulk of her appearance is voice-acting as a weasal in a bag. *Jennifer Hetrick as Dyr's mother. *Luis A. Miranda, Jr. as Dyr's father. *Tricia Helfer as the Marilith, a demon who offers Gwinna safe passage in exchange for a way out of the Abyss. *Jamie Campbell Bower as Lowen's cousin, a genth assisting in the mindflayer project. *Ming-Na Wen as the Angel in the Sword, an angel who was bound together with Dusk by namers. *[] as Kiha, a centaur and dragonslayer. *[] Gorm, a dwarven cleric and dragonslayer. *Kate Mulgrew was Gwinna's mother. Dragons The dragons are animated using a combination of motion capture and CGI. A selection of actors voice the dragons. *[] as the Fairy Dragon *Tilda Swinton as the Green *[] as the Copper *Kate Mulgrew as the Bronze *Eve Myles as the Silver *Wil Wheaton as the Brass *Patrick Stewart as the Gold *Gideon Emery as the Blue *Rick D. Wasserman as the Red